tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2010
Deaths * Hector J. "Dynamite" Garrido dies of heart failure. Events * Project: Nightlash started by Cobra and MARS in secret. January * January 03 - "Possible Captive on CI" - Trojan reports on a possible captive spotted on Cobra Island thumb|The newly resurrected Arx|link=Arx * January 04 - Hummer is resurrected by Alpha Trion. Hummer takes the new name Arx. * January 16 - To GI Joe Brass/Intel Corps - Snapdragon - Snapdragon reports her re-connection to Cobra, this time as a double-agent working for G.I. Joe. * January 27 - Look out, it's CLAWS! - Air Raid gets terrorized while going surfing. February * February 2 - Autobot City * February 2 - Mechanical Engineering Room Quartered Off * February 3 - "Krista and the Twins" - Over Kill explores the mystery of the pancake * February 3 - "Rift in Spacetime" - Alpha Trion advises Optimus Prime about the new spacetime portal. * February 5 - "Turborat" - Prowl says it's OK for Turborat to live in Mount St. Hilary * February 5 - Artemis is Over the hill! She's 40 today! * February 16 - "SG-Slipstream" - Psyche-Out reports on his initial analysis of "Slipstream" March * March 8 - "Visiting Hours" - Spike, recovering from his gunshot wound, is visited by his brother. The two debate paying a visit to their darkUniverse selves. * 8 Mar - "Roadside Assistance" - Slickspin and Henri Arkeville lend Lt Bludd a hand when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. * March 15 - "Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT!" - Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... violence ensues. *March 18 - "B-Boys": While Spike recovers from his injuries, the sight of a basketball hoop brings back memories to an ugly one-on-one game with his brother. *March 22 - "Choices": Another flashback where Sparkplug offers Buster the chance to move in with the Autobots. * March 24 - "Pee Brain" - darkSpike tries to piss off (literally) Edwin and try his interrogation skills. * March 25 - "Interrogation" - Spike Witwicky tries to interrogate Lifeline. Lifeline tries to use his training to lure Spike into his cell. However, Lifeline quickly learns his darkUniverse counterpart is a worthy adversary. Once again, it's darkSpike, so consider it a PG-13 log. * March 26 - "Visiting Hours" - Buster visits Spike at Seattle Memorial Hospital, triggering memories of another hospital experience almost 15 years earler at near the low point of their relationship. A "back on better terms" Buster and Spike mull over the risks of meeting one of their brothers from the SG-Universe. April * April 4 - "Wiretap to the Rescue!" - Artemis is still trying to come to terms with having a daughter, and Deanna is still trying to come to terms with living above ground, with being totally bored, and with having a mother. * April 12 - "Gathering at the Portal" - Sebastian Bludd watches the various visitors to the Shattered Glass side of the Southwestern portal. * April 13 - "Report from the other side" - Airborne reports goings-on in the Shattered Glass universe * April 19 – “The Looking Glass Breaks” - Ebony Returns to the SG world, Scarlett's Cover is broken in the SG-Pit, General Flint is killed, Scarlett is rescued! * April 26 - "Back in the Saddle...Again" - Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. * April 29 - "Red to the Rescue" - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! May *May 20 - "Red in El Paso" - Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof... *May 26 - "One Last Chance" - Scarlett tracks Snake-Eyes... And Finds more than she bargained for. *May 27 - "Late Night Talk" - Scarlett has Plans to Catch a Ninja... And one comes to visit first. *May 31 - "Memorial Day" - Spike and Buster tag along as their father attends a Korean War Memorial ceremony on Memorial day. June *June 7 - "Graduation Day " - While visiting his father, Buster relives a not-so memorable high school graduation where his father and Spike try to dissuade him from joining the military. *June 8 - "A Parting Gift" - Scarlett has been off the Grid for a Week, using Snake-Eyes' Cabin as a place to get her mind straight. *June 8 - "A Parting Gift Part II" - The conclusion. *June 21 - Fin - Nightfall teaches Cliff, the bartender at 1308, how to make a mixed drink and later tags along with Deadline to pay failSpike a visit. *June 21 - Spike Witwicky (SG) dies from a close-ranged gunshot wound to the head by an unknown assailant. Now you know how the above scene ends. July *July 1 - "It is over" - The Aftermath of "A Parting Gift" and "A Parting Gift Part II" *July 20 - "Two drink minimum" - Scarlett takes a night off from construction on the New Pit. She should have chosen a better class of bar. *July 21 - "On the Beach" - Artemis takes Deanna for a swim, and Over Kill takes a walk *July 22 - "They're back!" - Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... *July 23 - "LL saves the Day" - Scarlett was injured in Cobra's raid on Pensacola, she calls Lifeline for help. *July 26 - "Command Meeting" - Cobra Commander calls a Staff Meeting. * July 30 - Angela's Back - Major Bludd discovers an old Over Kill personality lurking in one of the Medical BATs and confronts it. * July 30 - A Little Problem Called Over Kill - Major Bludd makes a report to the Baroness about the reappearance of Angela. Followup log to Angela's Back. *July 30 - Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial - In the continuing adventures of Scarlett's broken heart, she goes after the man who she blames more than Snake-Eyes. *July 31 - Surgery! - Scarlett's Elbow requires surgical reconstruction.... August * August 3 - Spike's birthday *August 4 - Vacation Plans -The Baroness and Major Bludd meet to discuss the state of things... And how they both need a vacation! *August 6 - "These are the voyages..." - Phase-Ar arrives on Earth and gets his first introduction to intelligent and perhaps not-so-intelligent life... *August 7 - We Meet Again - The Baroness and Major Bludd meet again. * August 10 - Scarlett's 58th Birthday (She doesn't look a day older than 30!) * August 12 - The Canal goes down - Cobra attacks the Panama Canal, G.I. Joe responds. * August 16 - Pit Fall - Cobra attacks the Pit... * August 17 - Meeting of the Outcasts - Over Kill calls for a 'meeting of the outcasts' in a bar outside of Las Vegas. October *October - "Cybertronians" Interrogator learns more about the Cybertronians on irc.dal.net. *October 23 -Scourge and Interrogator 1 - Interrogator investigates reports of a strange creature digging in the sand outside of Kuwait City. *October 23 -Scourge and Interrogator 2 - Interrogator makes a deal with Scourge. * October 23 - "Over Kill Session 1" - Having received Baroness' permission, Interrogator attempts to hypnotize Over Kill. * October 24 - "Over Kill Session 2" - Over Kill's second therapy session. * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. November *November 10 - Queen of Spades keeps her end of the bargain and gives Interrogator the names of two Jugglers. The Vectors start to mutiny, and Artemis and Interrogator calm them. Interrogator's plans to take over Cobra start to unravel. *November 10 part 2 - ...And things continue to go downhill. * November 13 - Interrogator and Over Kill report the events of November 12, 2010 to Major Bludd... * November 14 - "Late-Night Meeting" - Interrogator requests to speak with Major Bludd to fill him in on some recent events. * "Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session" - Interrogator receives his punishment, but Dr. Mindbender makes him an offer he can't refuse! December *Dec 14 - Diamonds for Baroness - Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. Links: IC Years: 2006 2007 2008 - 2010 - 2011 2012 2013 Category:2010 Category:IC Years